Book Of Heros
by MainlyPokemon
Summary: A collection of different ideas of fanfic for the anime/manga, my hero academia
1. chapter 1

Hello everybody, on this app, recently I've been reading some my hero academia books, in perticular, the books of our main character midoria "deku" Izuku, getting a quirk. And while reading them, I myself got some ideas behind some stories, so, like my fairytail book collection thingie, this book is a collection of stories that follow story lines of when Deku gets himself a quirk(that isn't one for all). So this chapter willl occasionally update with ideas I have for these books.

-0-0-

Name-copycat

Main characters-izuku,katsuki,uraraka, hatsume,and some OC's

What course deku enrolled in-support

Mini chapter introducing the quirk-

the couple looked on in amazement at their son, a couple months ago a doctor labeled him as quirkless, but at the moment, right before their eyes, their young 6 year old son, was levitating items around the house, wooden blocks circled the green haired boy, as he plays on the floor. The young couples troublesome son didn't end there, a couple weeks later, the young boys father was showing his son his quirk, in the mans hand was a sparkler rod, the man was shooting fire from his mouth, to lite the rod, the rod sparked and was glowing, the man looked over to his son and lightly smirked, when all of a sudden small embers leaked out of the child's mouth, the woman panicked and put a cup of water in the child's hands, the boy drank the water, extinguishing the embers. From then on, the child's parents life was thrown out of proportions, trying to tame the quirks the child experimented with.


	2. Copycat-1-prologue

Hello everybody, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of copycat!

-0-0-

The couple sighed as they watched their son play with his wooden blocks on the small carpet, the couple just got back from the doctors, and the small family had very sad and shocking news about there son. The doctor, after investigating, told the family that there son would not develop a quirk.

In the evolved land of there home, humans, when bored have the chance of developing something labeled as a "quirk" this quirk is a power in theory, the very first quirk observed is when a recently born baby started to glow, the child's skin lit up like a glow stick. At the time, the quirk didn't have that mych of a use, but as generations went by, new quirks appeared, soon enough most of the population had a quirk.

The couple looked on at their child, his green eyes were wide, and brimming with tears. The child stood up, and walked towards his mother and grabbed the end of her dress, and in a quivering voice asked if he could use the computer, she nodded, and brought him over to the computer and brought up the video he always watched. She stood over his shoulder, watching the video with him. The video came out years ago, and didn't have many views, the majority of them probably his son rewatching it hundred of times.

The video showed a mountain of garbage, the camera shaking, crunches could be heard on the audio when the camera shows a toppled over truck, a large man appeared behind it, on his back were bodies of people injured from the incident that happened before hand. She looked over at her son, who was quietly speaking the lines the large man said.

The woman was heart broken at the scene. Her child turned towards her and started to speak In a quivering voice.

"Mommy... can I be like him... even without a quirk."

The woman's eyes widened at the question, and they filled with tears, as she kneeled to his level and hugged him with all his heart.

Tears ran down their face, the boy shaking.

-0-0-

Hello, this doesn't actually show the quirk but it is sort of a "prologue" to then, the next chapter will show his quirk.


	3. Young and quirky

Hi everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter!

-0-

It has been a couple of months since the doctor deemed young izuku as quirkless.

Young Izuku could be sitting in their living room, playing with wooden blocks. He looked over to the side to see his All night doll, and was about to get up and get it, when it started hovering, his mom had used her wuirk to give him the doll. The young boy giggled at this, his mother plopped the doll in front of him. And to her surprise, it started to hover again, the doll started to move towards her, before dropping to the hard wood floor. Izuku started crying, and holding his head.

Inko shot out of her chair, holding the boy in her arms as he sobs.

A man with red hair walked into the room, after hearing the wailing, he sees his son, crying and holding his head, and his wife, huddled over him, hugging him.

"W-what happened?"

"Izuku somehow levitated his doll"

"But wasn't he deemed quirkless?"

Inko couldn't help but nod her head glumly.

By this point young Izuku passed out from the pain, tears running from his eyes.

Inko and Hisashi didn't know what to do, he was indeed deemed quirkless, just a few months ago.

They called up the doctors, and scheduled an appointment with the quirk doctor.

~time skip to doctors~

Inko awkwardly shuffled into the room, her son walking drowsily behind her.

The boy sat down on a nearby chair, as his mother went to the lady behind the counter to sign herself in

"I am here for an appointment with doctor Inaba"

The lady nodded her head and asked for her name, which Inko answered. She then moved over to Izuku, and sad down with him. On the television was the news, which young Izuku was very invested in, as the current story was about a villain Attack, which was solved by many superhero's, one of which, was the hero All might, Izuku's roll model.

He continued to watch, until they heard the doctors call their names, Izuku sighed, sad he wasn't able to finish it, before dragging himself through the door, towards the old doctor.

He sat down on the stiff bed in the office, shuffling uncomfortably.

The doctor started the procedure, getting an x-ray of the feet,analyzing him with his quirk, which was called analysis,which allowed him to identify what kind of quirks someone had.

The man shook his head, telling them words they both heard before

"I am sorry inko, but I am unable to identify any quirk in him"

The woman shook her head, disagreeing with him.

"Just 2 weeks ago he was playing with his blocks, when he levitated a doll, but then his head started to hurt, and he passed out."

The man tapped at his chin, thinking, he didn't understand, his quirk was unable to identify anything, but she was saying he had a quirk.

"Izuku, show him, try to levitate your doll again."

The boy looked at the doll, he was scared. He didn't want to have his head hurt again, but, this was one of his only chances, to get a quirk. He focused on the doll, he mentally grabbed at it, his head already started to tingle slightly, which he winced at, but he persevered Through it, when the doll started to levitate slightly, his head started to hurt much more, he gripped his head, smaller items in open jars started to float, this wasn't his doing, he couldn't control it,he was in so much pain.

The two adults looked at this, they were amazed, items around them started to float. But they were very worried about the child. The doctor quickly grabbed a small container, he unscrewed the top, grabbed a small pellet, and put it in the boys mouth, before forcing water in there with a waterbottle. The pain slowly started to disappear

The adults looked at each other, they were amazed.

-0-

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, so in the cannon, I don't think we actually got the doctors name, so I am just having his name be the same name as his Japanese voice actor, Minoru Inaba. So, yeah.

I also made up a quirk for him, analysis, which I already explained what it did. So yeah...

Anyway, here is the first development of his quirk!


End file.
